


Calcium Deficiency

by sohnsonsun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cum Play, Handcuffs, Johnny cums 3 times, M/M, Milking, Sub!Johnny, Ten milks him dry, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohnsonsun/pseuds/sohnsonsun
Summary: As he settles down further, Ten lets out a little laugh, before asking , “you look so pretty, how?”Johnny sniffles a little, laughs, weak and wet, and replies: “because you love me, idiot.”





	Calcium Deficiency

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday lisa this is almost 3 months late but here’s ur filth u deserve it I love

Normally, Sunday afternoons meant alone time. Sure, the fact that the dorm had so many people living in it meant that often they were still in the same room. But still, alone time. This time, Johnny’s on Ten’s bed reading a book, while Ten sketches out a render of a blurry, seemingly moving photo he took on a busy street in Hong Kong.

 

Today was _not_ normal. Ten’s so focused on sketching, that when Johnny presses himself against Ten and rests his head on him, Ten jumps.

 

“Sorry, babe. I was just wondering, do you wanna…… try anything new tonight?”

 

Ten feels the pencil in his hand drop. He’d been waiting for this.

 

“Like what?”

 

“I don’t know, babe, you had anything in mind?”

 

A creepy smile forms. Immediately, Ten grabs his phone and opens a note with several kinks listed, feeling Johnny’s breath hitch in his chest. Johnny’s seen the list before, but doesn’t even know what half of these mean, the unlucky bastard.

 

“Which do you want?”

 

“What even are these? I know what’s the second one, but what’s cockmilking?” He points to “cockmilking + overstimulation” on the list, bolded and italicised. In case it didn’t stand out enough, the word was in a larger font.

 

“I make you cum until you cum dry, like, until no cum comes out of your dick.” Was the immediate response, said with an innocent smile as Ten spins in his chair to face Johnny, laughing out loud when he does.

 

Johnny looked the most confused yet horrified he had ever been in response to one of Ten’s kinks.

 

“Sounds…... fun, but why? It’s the craziest one yet. Sounds painful as well.”

 

“I kinda just wanna see you cum dry while begging for me to stop. It’s so hot.”

 

* * *

 

“You sure you want this?” Ten asks rather nervously.

 

“You’re asking me this even after you’re the one who suggested it? With my hands already above my head?” Johnny raises an eyebrow, cocking his head up towards his cuffed wrists above him. The black, fuzzy cuffs looked so cute, so misplaced on Johnny’s meaty arms, with Johnny’s cocky, challenging face.

 

Ten softly chuckles, seeing their direct role reversal. Suddenly, it was as if soft, scared-to-be-dominant Johnny and teasing, goading Ten had swapped places. Suddenly, he understood why Johnny was always so afraid of being overly rough with him, even when he’d beg for more. The thoughts of _I don’t want to hurt him, am I hurting him? Is this okay?_ were so real, so unforgiving, and Ten vowed to show his appreciation to Johnny for taking such good care of him before, during and after sex. It felt very vulnerable, and Ten felt naked even past the mere physical level, all his thoughts laid out for Johnny to see.

 

“Yeah, babe. You’re gonna safeword out if it gets too much, right?” It felt more like he was reassuring himself rather than Johnny, but Johnny returns his rather awkward smile.

 

“Yeah.”

 

The first round is easy- Ten shimmies himself down the bed until he’s face to face with Johnny’s cock, wraps his hand around it, and pumps. Johnny’s enjoying it, eyes closed, head resting on the headboard. Ten knows it’ll be the only time Johnny has that particular expression, and puts in extra effort to make sure he enjoys it while it lasts. It’s a tad difficult, but Ten manages to successfully finger himself open simultaneously, seemingly putting on a show for Johnny, on all fours on the bed.

 

Ten watches as Johnny gets more and more worked up under his hand, arms straining against the cuffs on his wrists. The poor cuffs look like they’re suffering, somehow. Ten makes a mental note to buy stronger cuffs for the next time he decides to do any bondage with Johnny.

 

“Ten, close close close cl-“ Ten pulls his hand off just in time, watching Johnny’s dick twitch, spilling cum out weakly as Johnny hisses and whines from the loss. His cock’s still hard, this time covered prettily with streaks of cum, good enough to eat.

 

“Ten, what the fuck was that? What the fuck?” Johnny’s frown is as confused as it’s pissed. It feels more how-the-fuck than why-the-fuck. The key is timing, but Ten doesn’t want Johnny to know that. He doesn’t want it used against him the next time they have sex.

 

“Ruined your orgasm so you stay hard, _daddy_. I wanna keep you hard so I can drain your balls faster.” Ten adds a sweet smile to it, and Johnny  grits back a “fucking hell, Ten” rather unsuccessfully. It’s hot.

 

“Is that why I’m still hard?”

 

Ten turns to Johnny, and smiles. It’s all he needs.

 

“Oh my god, you sneaky bitch.” If Johnny’s hands weren’t trapped above his head, Ten’s sure they would be hiding his face away from the embarrassment and perversity that’s his own. Ten sees his arms strain against the cuffs yet again, and the sheer amount of _meat_  being shown from Johnny flexing tempts him. Ten imagines cat ears flattening against his head as his heart keens for Johnny’s arms to roughly manhandle him, and it shows. Johnny uses the break in Ten’s dominant attitude to snark at Ten, saying, “wanna submit to me now? Giving up already?”

 

It’s enough to shake Ten out of it. He lets himself smirk at Johnny, and in one swift motion, takes Johnny’s cock into his mouth for a short second, barely suckling on it. Johnny hisses and moans, cut short by Ten’s act of removing his mouth just as quickly as he started.

 

“I’m still in charge here, daddy.”

 

When Johnny’s perfectly warm, throbbing cock sinks into him, Ten feels the tension on Johnny’s stomach ease up a little as he sighs.

 

“Ahh, what the fuck, _Ten…_ ” Johnny’s voice breaks a little on his name, and sees tears sparkling in Johnny’s pretty brown eyes. Somehow, even while on the verge of tears, a complete mess, he looks beautiful.

 

As he settles down further, Ten lets out a little laugh, before asking , “you look so pretty, how?”

 

Johnny sniffles a little, laughs, weak and wet, and replies: “because you love me, idiot.”

 

Johnny’s hands twitch in their restraints, so used to holding Ten’s waist to help Ten relax around his cock. _Too bad we won’t need that today,_ Ten thinks, immediately getting to work on his cock. It’s not a challenging task. He places a hand on Johnny’s flat tummy for leverage, pumps his cock with the other, hearing Johnny’s groans and whimpers. Johnny’s always so big, and Ten closes his eyes in pure bliss, sinking down slowly in order to feel _everything_.

 

“Ten, Ten please I…” Ten pauses to help Johnny get coherent words out. “...kinda needa cum. Please.” In that moment of weakness, Johnny looks so cute, with his desperate, flushed face. The ever-drying tear tracks and his bitten, red pout scream _hot mess_ , and like all the times before, Ten falls in love with this rare side of Johnny.

 

“Don’t worry baby, you’ll come, I want it inside alright?” Johnny nods meekly.

 

Ten begins to ride Johnny faster, pump his own cock harder. His thighs burn, his arm is so sore, but he presses on because at this point, he’s close too. The expression on his face is nothing short of lewd, he’s so full, it feels so tight, he’s so close-

 

Ten’s vision whites out for a moment, having some sort of out-of-body experience for a split second. He feels something warm and slightly viscous hit his chest, stomach, and his own hands pressed into Johnny’s stomach. Below him, Johnny whispers “fuck, so tight” and the warmth of his cum is in Ten’s ass with a small groan. Ten feels the fluid slowly drip downwards as he pants and eases himself off Johnny, who obediently stays still.

 

Johnny pouts, his bound hands open and close in the kinkiest grabby hands possible, and begins to whine childishly for Ten.

 

He looks so cute, that Ten can’t help but oblige him in a kiss, flopping onto his chest to give him a small peck.

 

“Is this what you wanted, baby?”

 

Johnny whines louder, “nooo… can I have more?”

 

Ten sighs. “Alright.” He raises himself to straddle Johnny’s stomach, and treats himself to peppering kisses along Johnny’s neck and jawline. Johnny giggles, and moans into the kiss that follows, in too much of a haze to respond to Ten, submitting completely. Ten almost forgets what he came for, remembering only when Johnny asks whose cum is on his stomach. Not like it matters.

 

“Do we have to?” Johnny groans out a complaint when Ten removes his mouth, seeming to know what’s coming next.

 

“Of course, you deserve a treat and you still haven’t come dry, baby,” Ten drawls. Johnny looks unamused, eyes flickering down to his still half-hard cock.

 

“This isn’t ‘The little engine that could’, Ten. My poor dick, dude.”

 

_Did he seriously compare his dick to a fucking coal-powered steam engine? And call me dude? Why is his mouth so…… stupid?_

 

 _“_ Why didn’t I gag you?”

 

Johnny answers “because you love me”, as usual. Ten rolls his eyes.

 

“Nah, it’s because I wanna hear you when I do this-” Ten slides Johnny’s cock into his mouth, relaxing his throat around the shaft and moaning around it. Johnny jolts with a rather choked grunt, and if it weren’t for his hands pinning Johnny’s hips down, Ten would’ve choked on the massive dick thrusting further down his throat.

 

The blowjob is wet and sloppy, aided by the multitude of fluids that’ve been on Johnny’s cock by now. Ten’s glad. Sex is tiring, and while indulging in his kinks is exciting, Ten’s beginning to yearn for sleepy cuddles with Johnny. Just as he ups the ante on viciously swallowing down Johnny’s cock, a pant sounding somewhat like his name is heard, and Johnny cums.

 

Ten feels the cock twitch in his mouth, hearing Johnny’s breathless scream, and kept his eyes on Johnny as he arched his back for the third time, shuddering and panting. His mouth was empty, tasting only his saliva and some of Johnny’s precum.

 

Johnny groaned and flopped onto the bed, spent. It looked kind of cute, and Ten realised he probably looked like that after their normal sessions as well. Poor Johnny, Ten thought, grabbing a warm towel to wipe the cum off of Johnny’s stomach. Johnny offered no resistance, only soft whimpers and a sharp hiss when Ten’s wrist accidentally brushes against his soft cock. He takes a tissue from the bedside table and dries Johnny’s tears, thumbing away at the tears welled up in his eyes, feeling Johnny’s cheeks shift upwards as he smiles.

 

“Sorry, babe,” he whispers, not knowing why, and finishes wiping Johnny off with a small kiss. “Was everything okay?”

 

Johnny groans once more, before answering. “So good, more than okay. Just… not again any time soon. Can we sleep now?”

 

“You sure?” Ten asks, eyeing the mess on the bed. Even though he’s pretty sure he got most of the cum in his mouth and on Johnny’s body, the sheets were still soaked in sweat. It looks nasty and Ten feels a Taeyong-like urge to “clean up this nasty shit right here or else!” However, Johnny pouts, stretches his arms out to ask for cuddles like a baby, making grabby hands, and Ten can’t resist. If Johnny wants to cuddle more than he wants to get clean, so be it. That can wait.

* * *

Months later, Ten’s named the crazy one out of all 18 members. Johnny remarks that it isn’t a bad trait, that crazy’s good, and the emcee states that being crazy on stage is good. Johnny smirks.

 

“On stage, and everywhere.”

 

Hopefully, no one knows what Johnny means.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/sohnsonsun) or on [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/sohnsunson)
> 
> NOW that I've finished my 3-month-late present, I'll be working on the following fics next:  
> -ceo youngho/hybrid ten series  
> -assorted fics I feel like I should be writing when I have ideas lol
> 
> These will be updated in the "before u read" doc in my [ fic dump, ](https://tinyurl.com/sohnsonsundump) feel free to read it as I work!


End file.
